Barykady
by betka23
Summary: Finlandia zaczyna żyć na własną rękę, jednak zdaje sobie sprawę z tęsknoty za Szwecją. SuFin.


Budynek, w którym znajdował jego dom, nie wyglądał najlepiej. Odłażąca farba, spaczone drzwi i krzywe okna mogły skutecznie odstraszyć potencjalnych lokatorów. A jednak mimo tego, że dom wymagał kapitalnego remontu, Tino był zachwycony.  
To był jego dom. Biedny, nękany ciągłymi najazdami, zajmowany przez kolejnych dzikich lokatorów, którzy urządzali go na swoją modłę, po czym niszczyli, opuszczając jego mury, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna należał tylko i wyłącznie do Finlandii.  
Przez cały dzień szczęśliwy Tino doprowadzał dom do jako takiego porządku. Jednak, kiedy wieczorem stanął przed drzwiami do swojej sypialni, cała radość z niego uszła.  
Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna był całkiem sam.  
Zupełnie odruchowo przesunął pod drzwi sypialni komodę. Zawsze tak się barykadował w domu Szwecji. Sam właściwie nie rozumiał, dlaczego.  
Nie. Doskonale rozumiał, dlaczego.

* * *

_Nie podobał mu się ten dom. Był zimny i straszny, zupełnie jak jego właściciel.  
A jednak pozostał w domu Szwecji, samemu sobie tłumacząc, że odejdzie, jak tylko nabierze sił. Dziś miał spędzić swoją pierwszą noc w tym przerażającym miejscu.  
Sam tego chciałeś, więc musisz jakoś wytrzymać, myślał. Może nie będzie tak źle.  
- Zmęczony?  
Zaskoczony Tino ledwo zdołał powstrzymać wrzask, gdy nagle z ciemności korytarza wyrosła postać Berwalda.  
- T-trochę… - wyjąkał. Chyba jednak będzie źle, jeśli nadal będzie mnie tak straszył, przemknęło mu przez myśl.  
Szwecja patrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym gwałtownie się odwrócił.  
- Chodź.  
Zaprowadził go do jakiegoś ciemnego pomieszczenia. Szybko zapalił świece, a oczom Finlandii ukazał się przestronny pokój z wielkim łóżkiem.  
- Sypialnia – mruknął Berwald i zabrał się za rozpalanie ognia w kominku. Jeszcze nie mieli służby, toteż w domu ciągle było zimno, ale Szwecja doskonale radził sobie sam.  
- Jest moja? Jaka olbrzymia! - Tino nie krył zachwytu. W domu Danii pomieszkiwał w ciasnych pokojach razem ze służbą, przez co prawie dostał klaustrofobii, ale wielkość tego pokoju przeszła jego najśmielsze oczekiwania.  
- Kładź się – powiedział Szwecja, wstając od kominka i otrzepując ręce.  
Tino popatrzyła na niego, wstrząśnięty. Że co? Mają razem spać? Co prawda, w domu Polski Szwecja uparcie twierdził, że Finlandia jest jego żoną, ale ten uważał, że to tylko głupie żarty. Chociaż z tego, co zaobserwował Tino, wynikało, że Berwald nie wiedział, co to żart.  
- Chyba nie myślisz, że będziemy... no wiesz… spać w jednym łóżku?  
- Dlaczego nie? – Na wiecznie poważnej twarzy Szwecji odmalowało się zdumienie. Tino przestraszył się, że jeśli źle to rozegra, Berwald się wścieknie.  
- No bo… dziś moja pierwsza noc w nowym miejscu i w ogóle… Nie zasnę szybko i-i… i będę się wiercić, więc wtedy ty też się nie wyśpisz… a jutro czeka nas dużo pracy, prawda? – zakończył swój wywód niepewnym śmiechem. Berwald patrzył na niego przez dłuższą chwilę.  
- Kładź się – rzucił w końcu. Tino chciał znowu protestować, ale wyraz twarzy Szwecji skutecznie zamknął mu usta. Zrezygnowany, szybko się przebrał i wgramolił do łóżka.  
Szwecja w tym czasie zgasił świece, pokój oświetlał teraz tylko ogień z kominka. Ku wielkiemu zdumieniu Tina, Berwald dostawił do łóżka krzesło, usiadł na nim i chwycił Tina za rękę.  
- C-co robisz? – Finlandia czuł się odrobinę speszony tym, że Szwecja trzyma go rękę, ale nie wyrwał dłoni.  
- Łatwiej zaśniesz.  
Ciekawe, jak. Teraz to już w ogóle nie zaśnie.  
Tino leżał jeszcze godzinę, po czym pewien, że Berwald już zasnął, delikatnie spróbował wyswobodzić dłoń z uścisku. Jednak długie palce Szwecji tylko mocniej zacisnęły, a z jego otwartych we śnie ust wydobyło się ciche westchnienie.  
Ten ledwo słyszalny dźwięk poruszył jakąś czułą strunę w sercu Tina. Nagle uspokojony, skulił się i zasnął, wtulony w dłoń Berwalda._

* * *

O tej porze roku słońce wstawało późno, dlatego gdy Tino otworzył oczy, za oknem było ledwie widno. Nie bardzo wiedział, gdzie się znajduje, jego umysł wciąż znajdował się na granicy snu. Przeciągnął się i wtedy jego ręka natrafiła na czyjąś dłoń. Zaskoczony, gwałtownie się odwrócił, nagle przypominając sobie, czyja to dłoń i dlaczego tu leży.  
Szwecja spał na krześle, z odchyloną na oparcie głową i jedną dłonią wciąż spoczywającą na łóżku obok Tina. Nawet nie zdjął okularów.  
Finlandia patrzył na jego twarz. Gdy widział ją na co dzień, była albo pozbawiona wyrazu, albo mocno napięta. Teraz malował się na niej spokój, jaki tylko może dać dobry sen.  
„Jeśli choć raz zobaczysz twarz śpiącego człowieka, nigdy nie będziesz w stanie go skrzywdzić", stare porzekadło przemknęło przez myśl Finlandii. Nigdy nie byłbym w stanie go skrzywdzić, myślał, patrząc zafascynowany na rozluźnioną twarz śpiącego, jego lekko rozchylone usta i pierś poruszającą w spokojnym rytmie oddechu.  
- Zmarzniesz – powiedział cicho, delikatnie przesuwając się w stronę Berwalda. Żar w kominku już dawno wygasł, w pokoju rzeczywiście panował chłód.  
Tino pochylił się nad Szwecją, jego twarz znajdowała się teraz blisko jego twarzy. Tak blisko, że ich usta dzieliły zaledwie centymetry. Tino powoli zamknął oczy…  
Nagle Berwald westchnął, nadal pogrążony we śnie. Finlandia gwałtownie się odsunął i opadł na poduszki, przerażony tym, co chciał zrobić.  
„Co ja wyprawiam? Do tego nie powinno dojść, do tego nie może dojść!". Oplótł zgięte kolana ramionami i zaczął się kołysać, by uspokoić rozszalałe emocje. „Co mam teraz zrobić?". Nie wiedział. Niczego już nie wiedział i nie rozumiał. Postanowił zrealizować pierwszy lepszy plan, który przyszedł mu na myśl.  
Berwald obudził się niedługo potem, z zaskoczeniem stwierdzając, że przykryty jest kocem.  
- Nie chciałem, żebyś zmarzł - powiedział sprzątający w kominku Tino, jakby wyczytał pytanie w jego głowie. Szwecja nie odezwał się, tylko długo na niego patrzył.  
Wieczorem tego samego dnia, Finlandia poszedł wcześniej spać i zastawił drzwi sypialni ciężką szafką. Odtąd robił tak każdej nocy, a Szwecja nigdy nie próbował do niego wejść, ani nie wspominał nic na ten temat.

* * *

Tino przejechał dłonią po chropawej powierzchni starej komody, która barykadowała drzwi jego sypialni. Tak, ten głupi zwyczaj mu pozostał. Co prawda, przydał się, kiedy mieszkał u Rosji, ale teraz, w jego własnym domu, był zbyteczny. Ze złością odsunął mebel na jego miejsce.  
Dlaczego akurat teraz sobie przypomniał o tym wydarzeniu? Nie powinien zawracać sobie głowy takimi sprawami, musi się wyspać, bo jutro znów czeka go ciężka praca.  
Jednak coś ciągle nie dawało mu spokoju. Dopiero gdy leżał w łóżku, a upragniony sen nie nadchodził, dotarło do niego, co go dręczy.  
Tak bardzo nie chciał być teraz sam.  
Tak bardzo chciał mieć powód, dla którego barykadował się w pokoju. Tylko że teraz nie postawiłby tej barykady.  
- Jaki ja jestem głupi! – powiedział do siebie, zrywając się z łóżka i w pośpiechu narzucając ubranie.  
Nie był pewien, czy Szwecja już nie śpi, a znał go na tyle, by wiedzieć, że nie lubił on niezapowiedzianych, a tym bardziej nocnych wizyt. Ale teraz po prostu nie miał wyjścia. Musiał go zobaczyć, wyjaśnić…  
Jednak im bliżej domu Szwecji się znajdował, tym bardziej tracił pewność siebie. Już miał wracać do domu, by przyjść tu rano, gdy zauważył, że stoi na progu szwedzkiego domu, a jego ręka naciska klamkę. Drzwi ustąpiły.  
W domu było cicho i ciemno, gospodarz pewnie już dawno spał. Za daleko zaszedłeś, by teraz się wycofać, pomyślał Tino i udał się do sypialni Berwalda.  
Była pusta.  
Z początku zaskoczony, Finlandia nagle posmutniał. Berwalda nie było w domu.  
Zrezygnowany postanowił tutaj przenocować, nie miał siły ani ochoty wracać do swojego pustego domu. Tu przynajmniej wszystko przypominało mu Szwecję.  
Udał się do pokoju, który zajmował przez tyle lat mieszkając w domu Berwalda. Pchnął drzwi, jednak one nie ustąpiły.  
- Co jest?  
Pchnął mocniej, a w końcu naparł całym ciałem. Za drzwiami coś zaszurało o podłogę, przez wąską szparę Tino rozpoznał ciężką szafkę, którą dawno temu sam podstawiał pod drzwi.  
- Kto tam? – usłyszał. Jak oparzony odskoczył, potknął się o własne nogi i upadł na podłogę.  
- Auu…  
- Finlandia?  
- Su-san? To ty?  
Ciężka szafka ponownie zaszurała o podłogę i drzwi otworzyły się szerzej, ukazując potężną sylwetkę Berwalda.  
- Co tu robisz? – zapytał, znajomo skracając samogłoski. Pomógł mu wstać.  
- Ja… bo widzisz… - Nagle ta cała nocna wyprawa wydała się Finlandii strasznie głupia. Niezręcznie zmienił temat. – Dlaczego śpisz tutaj?  
Szwecja patrzył na niego bardzo długo.  
- Nie mogę tam zasnąć – powiedział w końcu, machając ręką w stronę swojej sypialni. – Od bardzo dawna. Tu jest lepiej.  
Finlandia patrzył na jego dawno niewidzianą twarz, na jego widoczne mimo słabego światła kręgi pod oczami. Musiał nie wysypiać się od dłuższego czasu.  
- Prze-przepraszam – powiedział, czując jakiś dziwny ucisk w sercu. – Nie chciałem cię nachodzić o tej porze i wyrywać cię ze snu. Musisz być zmęczony, przyjdę jutro, jak odpoczniesz…  
- Nie.  
Tino chciał zapytać, dlaczego, ale Berwald go uprzedził.  
- Zostań.  
Pociągnął go do pokoju, po czym zamknął drzwi i, ku zaskoczeniu Tina, zaczął przesuwać pod nie szafkę.  
- Su-san… dlaczego to robisz?  
- Ty tak robiłeś.  
Finlandia poczuł wstyd. Wstyd, że zawsze tak głupio się od niego izolował, nigdy nie udzielając mu wyjaśnienia.  
- Su-san, ja… ja chciałem cię przeprosić…  
- Nieważne – odparł, kładąc się do łóżka i wyciągając do niego rękę. Tino się zawahał.  
- Su-san…  
- Nie chcę być sam.  
Finlandia popatrzył na niego i nabrał pewności.  
- Ja też… ja też nie chcę być sam.  
Obaj szybko zasnęli, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna doświadczając spokojnego snu. Berwald jak kiedyś obejmował palcami szczupłą dłoń Tina, który w końcu zrozumiał.  
Nie był sam.


End file.
